The Remembering Game
by Czar on Lyfe Conflicts
Summary: When Bella decided to move in with 3 guys for the summer, she thought she could handle it. But one drunken night out with the guys is proving to be much more than she anticipated. Especially when she can't answer the question "who did I sleep with last night?" Rated M for good reason, all human, canon pairings, AU, OOC.
1. I forgot

The remembering Game

Chapter 1: I forgot

(June)

"Shit" I don't remember being this sore last time. Granted last time was with James and well he couldn't make me sore if he really tried. I rolled over on my bed and looked at the ceiling. My head was pounding like I was standing next to a marching band. I was desperately trying to remember what the hell happened. I remembered getting off work, having drinks with the guys, after that everything gets fuzzy….

"Maybe you had to many Swan"

I was with the guys so I'm sure I didn't bring back a complete stranger. No the guys wouldn't let that happen but... "But if I didn't bring back a stranger than who did I sleep with" I said in a whisper to no one but myself.

"Shit" FML

(How it started/ May)

What you must understand is that I'm not a scarlet or a hoe that just randomly gets drunk and has sex with strangers at bars. Yesterday was a celebration, the boys wanted to celebrate Emmett's win on his away game. When I say boys, I mean the boys (Jasper Whitlock, Edward Cullen and Emmett Cullen). Edward and Emmett are brothers and Jasper is their cousin and they're my roommates for the summer I'm subleasing for a guy named Tyler, until my apartment is ready. They own a two-story loft with six bedrooms, living room, dinning room and kitchen. Since they're never, home I decided to rent one of the rooms and we all split the bills. I'm working an internship in University of Washington's biology department, so I didn't go home this summer and since I want to move in to an apartment next semester, I thought I'd spend the summer looking for one.

I found out about the place by accident I was meeting with a potential sub leaser I found on craigslist. We were meeting at star bucks (the guy was a real creep) in my haste to get away I knocked into Jasper and he spilled his coffee (yup I'm clumsy). After apologizing a million times and buying him a new coffee, he asked if I would sit with him till he finished. What was I to do I had just made a fool of myself. In making small talk, I told my situation and he asked if I would be interested in subleasing from 3 guys. Originally, I going to say no but after much debating I decided to meet the boys first before making a decision. We met at Applebee's during happy hour. The guys were great, especially Emmett I've never laugh so hard in my life. Emmett is baseball player for Mariners, Jasper was is a Fire fighter, and Edward is a graduate student at University of Washington like me. Though they were all attractive, I didn't see myself wanting to be with any of them. They made me feel safe and after the last break up I had it was kinda necessary.

I moved in at the end of the semester around May. I was easy since Jasper and Emmet wouldn't let me move anything. Their mothers came over with baked goods. Mrs. Cullen or Esme as she liked to be called baked apple pie. It was amazing! I had to hide it from Emmet because he kept trying to eat it all. Esme is a really nice, and so tiny (I don't know how she birthed two huge boys) she is barley 5"0. Mrs. Whitlock is the complete opposite of Esme she is about 5'7 and mean. She baked peach cobbler but I didn't eat it (I let Emmet have that one). Mrs. Whitlock was not happy that there was going to be a girl living under the same roof as her "precious son" (her words not mine). Though we tried to explain that it was only for the summer and that the guys would barely be home she didn't take it well. The final straw was when she asked me if I was on birth control. I not so kindly let her know that there was no reason for me to be and that the conversation was over. Other than that and yesterday night I haven't had any problems.

(June)

So back to yesterday evening, we meet at Lucky strikes in Settle and had a few beers. Emmett was just getting to in town both Edward and Jasper were leaving town for the next month. Jasper was going on some fireman retreat and Edward had an internship at Boston University. The guys shamelessly flirted and played pool (I have no idea how to play). Than someone gave us some free food and we started to do some tequila shots with chasers… I remember dancing with the guys and laughing at the face, Emmett made once he realized he lost the pool game. There was some bar dancing (don't judge me I was drunk) and unplanned karaoke of Justin Bieber's Boyfriend (only Emmett). And that's it (I mean that's were my memory of what happened just stops).

The fuzzy part is well I remember soft hands on my thigh (don't know whom hands) and soft wet tongue between my… (Get the picture) I remember being able to rap my legs around his (who ever he is) back. I remember wanting more and scratching his back (I may have broken the skin). It was Passionate I have hickey marks on my thighs. My lower regions are sore (I can't stop smiling ;)) but that's it, I have no ideas who it was.

"Shit" I scream to no one in particular. Okay maybe I can try process of elimination. I remember him being strong but not bulky. Also, I was able to rap my legs around him from the back (no judgment) so that rules out Emmett (believe me that's a good thing). He is 5"9 and 245 solid that trick would never work on him. That leaves Jasper and Edward. They both are built about the same however Edward's a little bit taller and Jasper a little more ripped. I scratched the guy's back up pretty good, so I could just go and hit both of them on the back to see who flinches.

"Yes" I jump out of bed to do my victory dance.

And then it hit like a comet…. both Edward and Jasper are gone for the rest of the month. It doesn't really matter it will be healed by then... "FML" I say as I fall back on to my bed.


	2. How are you going to find Out?

Disclaimer: Meyers owns the characters I own the plot…

CH2: How are you going to find Out?

**Authors note:**

Sorry for the late update

*****Reviews would be nice *****

(June)

When I finally got out of bed, I got in the shower (I'm limping enough said) and made breakfast (captain church is a well balanced meal). The rest of the day, I spent in my room looking for clues (socks, shoes, shirt) anything that could give me a clue as to what the hell happened (or who happened to me). I was stuck there was nothing in my room that suggested that someone slept in my bed if it wasn't for the soreness between my thighs I would swear that nothing happened. I started cleaning my room because it really hadn't been cleaned in a while plus I needed to change my sheets (it would be gross to not clean them). As I'm shaking the blanket and throwing them in the basket, I find a three condom rappers….

Three times? We did it three times no wonder I'm so sore. Before this I had only had sex with one other person my ex James Johnson (I know it's a geeky name).

James was my kind of like my high school sweet heart. We dated sophomore through senior year. He was sweet in the beginning I was his tutor in English he suffered from dyslexia and had hard time with classes. He was the only guy that asked me out and was really cute (not Mark Wahlberg cute but Matt Damon cute). He was tall and lanky. He played varsity football at our high school and was kind of like a jock. James was one of the cool kids at our school everyone liked him and wanted to date him. He had his own car (his dad owned a mechanic shop in town) and seemed to really get me. I thought that I really got him. He told me about how his last girlfriend cheated on him and how heart broken he had been. He said he wanted to be with someone he could trust. We had a lot in common both of our parents were divorced. We both lived with our dads. James didn't tease about my clothes or the music I listen to. He seemed to like to do whatever I wanted.

We used to set under trees in the schools park and I would read to him (reading is my favorite past time). It never matter what the book was he would hold me and I would read until the sun went down. I tried to get him to read a few times but it always ended in an argument. James was insecure about his reading condition. He always stated that he thought I was trying to make him feel stupid or I thought I was better than him. The argument got worst junior year my body started developing and people (mainly guys) started to notice me more. I did everything the same but for some reason James thought that, I was asking for attention. If I wasn't wearing his letterman's Jacket at all times we argued, if I wore a skirt he considered to short we argued, if I looked in a direction and a guy was in the vicinity we argued (he was acting nuts).

After allow I started questioning if I wanted to be with James. He only wanted me to hangout with girls (girls he thought I should hangout with). He seemed to want to dictate everything that I did. The last straw was at the after party to homecoming dance. James and I had not had sex up until this point in our relationship and he really wanted to but I was scared that he would hurt me (or go more crazier that he already was). During the party James left me alone just disappeared... I went looking for him but couldn't find him. I started making small talk to some of the people in the band till he showed up. Most of the band members were guys but there were a few girls on the line. James came over and snatched me from sit and literally dragged me out of the party. His eyes were red and wild looking. He started yelling at me calling me names and making a scene. I tried to walk a way but he kept following me. Finally, some boys from team pulled him away from me after he started to shack me. Stopped speaking to him after that. We broke up but got back together a month later. James told me he acted out because he thought that I was going to leave him. At the time I was dumb I really wanted us to workout. By the time Valentines Day came, I was happy with our relationship and finally had sex with James. It was okay must times he fell asleep on top of me. His dad worked a lot so we would go to his house after school almost every day. Senior year started fine until college recruiters started coming to our school. My 3.78 GPA got a lot of attention and James was looking at full rides for football but he didn't want to go to school. He wanted to take over his dad shop. I wanted an education by the time thanksgiving came I had already applied to NYU, UW, Settle University, Mason University, and Texas University. I only told James about Settle University. I didn't want to fight until I knew got in (which I did!). James was furious to say the least. He said that I was purposely trying to leave him. We broke up and he threatened to kill me. That was the last I had heard from James….

Though James and I had sex a lot, it was not fulfilling to me. I didn't have my first orgasm until purchased my vibrator. I had been two years since the last time I had sex and to think I had good sex and forgot it ( but then again could it really be that good?) after cleaning I took a nap.

_(When we stumbled in to the room I felt his hands roam my body…. He took his time removing my clothes and kissing my bare skin. We kissed with such passion that wetness was just running down my legs. Kissed my most intimate area and licked with such hunger that I might have passed out. I begged for more and he obliged asking that I open my eyes) _

When I opened my eyes I was made as hell my timer n my phone notified me that the sheets were dry. I remember the night and not his face how is that even possible?... How can I find out…?


	3. Puzzle Pieces

TRG CH 3: Puzzle

Disclaimer: Meyers owns the characters I own the plot…

**Authors note:  
**

Sorry for the late update I was on vacation …

Sorry for the grammatical errors… Still Looking for a beta

*****Reviews would be nice *****

**AND WERE BACK TO ARE ORIGINAL PROGRAM**!

(June)

Belly Wake up! Emmett yelled through my door.

"I am up I stated as I folded on top of my bed. Emmett peeked his head through the door and looked around before coming in.

"Belly, how are you feeling… rough night? He stated as he wiggled his eyebrows from side to side.

" Stop calling me that" I huffed (what was with this guy and nicknames)

"And yes it was a rough night I don't remember most of it"… I figured Emmett could feel in some of the blanks. He likes to gossip like a hormonal 12 year old girl (no seriously he does he watches Real House Wives of orange county).

Emmett made a weird face before laughing "Belly your so much fun when you're drunk. We have to go out more often." He stated as he sat on the end of my bed.

"What exactly did I do to meet your approval?" I stopped folding

"First you drank 9 shots with chasers. No and I do mean no one can drink like that but me, than you bar danced and flashed the bar" Emmett stated rolling on top of my newly cleaned sheets.

"What!" Why didn't one of you get me?" I screeched I normally don't act that way. Then again, I don't drink often either (at least not in public).

"Well Jasper and Edward were kind of in the middle of an argument after you kissed Edward in front of Jasper. "

"Huh?"

"You kissed Edward?"

"Why would that cause an argument?" I said as I sat up.

"Oh, come on Belly you have to know that Jasper has a thing for you…"

"He does?" I stated I said with a raised eyebrow

"Yeah big time, he thought Edward was taking advantage of the situation… Which I can see since you don't remember anything…"

"Who brought me home?"

"Edward and Jasper… Both had to leave early and they drove together. You weren't any condition to drive."

"Wait my car is still at the bar?"

"No its in the lot Edward picked it up this morning before he left town." Emmett got up to leave the room and stopped at the door.

" I know you were drunk last night but don't flirt with those two unless you like them because they both like you."

"I won't Em… I didn't know"

" I know its kind a good thing they brought you home, can you image how freaked out you would have been if you had a one night stand with a stranger?" he laughed….

"Totally (You mean like I am right now)" I said with a forced smile

************************************%***********************************

(July)

For the next, several weeks I tried to put the incident behind me. Though bits and pieces were coming back, I still couldn't see the guys face…. I felt what he did to me I, dreamt about him religiously but I still couldn't for the life of me recall him. I had come so accustomed to the feeling of this dream that I started to take naps throughout the day (yes it was that deep). I tried to remember as much of that night as possible. The smallest details could make a difference shirt he wore, shoes, hair color… anything that would help me determine who it might be…

During the month, I ended up spending a lot of time with Emmett. He was benched the rest of the season when a ball hit his shoulder. He has a small fracture and has been whining ever since. Esme stayed with us about two weeks, which was great because she cooked all the time. His father Carlisle would come and visit us often after his shift at the hospital. Carlisle was a pediatrician, which was exactly what Emmett needed at the time (his a big baby). Things were moving smoothly I had not had any look in founding out the identity of my Mr. Lover so I focused on my internship.

I am a research assistant we were working on a new form of contraception for man that would allow them to stop producing sperm. It was the male version of birth control, alternative to a vasectomy. It is in the beginning phase and I was working on the proposal for government funding. I had my research books all over my bed next to my computer. The wild melody of Maroon 5 Hans All Over Me CD filled the room. I was in the middle of a Google search when my computer pinged because of a new email. It was from: EDCullen it read:

_From: EDCullen _

_To: BSwan _

_Subject: Sincere Apology _

_Dear Bella, _

_I looked you email up on the Bio website for staff. I'm sorry for leaving the way I did. I didn't know what to do. I was very careless and we were drunk. I understand if you never want to speak to me again. I'm sorry I didn't want to leave but I didn't want to wake you either please forgives me. _

_Hears my number if you want to talk about it_

_555-6666_

"WTF"_  
_

**Chapter 4 will be up shortly**


	4. Confession Anonymous

Chapter 4: Confession Anonymous

**Disclaimer: Meyers owns the characters I own the plot… **

**Authors note:**

Thanks for reading I'm unsure how I'm going to move on with the story so I'll leave it in you hands who do you want Bella's one night stand to be? I this is going to be short so don't be mad I'm trying just a little stuck at what direction in really need a beta…

Now Action

I was unsure how to rely like really? Who emails something like that? I want to be pissed its been over a month why now? Why didn't he contact me the after? I understand that he had to leave but really, who does that?

Okay I'll admit that months later I still have wet dreams thinking about that night. I kick myself often for not remembering the best sex of my life. Why now? And than it seem my prayers are answered when Emmett knocks on my door.

"Yeah"

"Got a minute," he says walk in setting in the chair next to my desk.

"What's up?" I said

"Edwards coming back to town next Thursday and I wanted to know if you could pick him up for me?

"Why can't you do it?"

"One I hate driving with my left hand, second I have therapy during that time his flight lands at 5:30" he said

"Let me think about it I'm not sure"

"Please…" he whined with a pout.

That night was intense I had the bruises to prove it. How could he just leave?( Okay granted I haven't mastered sex) but we did it four times he had to at least of liked it! How did I become some after thought. Even if he didn't remember the night he woke up 1st what did he think happened when he woke up naked next to me.

In times like these, there was only one thing to do. I pilled out my phone hit 3 on the favorites….

"Rrrring"

"Rrrring"

"This better be important chick I'm sleeping" she grumbled in to the phone

"Ali I need your help..…


	5. AN

Authors note:

(Sorry)

Just published a new story check it out tell me what you think…

Its entitled Collision encounters One-shot

Summary:

Bella has been living on her own for the past two years now after Renee remarried and ran a way. While walking home late one night from work Bella collided… with fate… AH/AU canon Couples… Rated M for reason


	6. Small Life lines

Chapter 5: Small Life lines

*******Authors note ******

_Thanks for reading hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm going to come up with a schedule for when I will be posting updates. I think Wednesdays every other week will work. I started a new story and I'm thinking that I will post that on apposing weeks that update will be Sundays. I'm writing a thesis so don't be mad if I can't update exactly when I say. However I'm trying to balance my life its hard._

*******Authors note ******

(July)

I waited at the airport for Alice. After I broke down and told her, everything (well not everything but enough) she knows I had a one-night stand with someone and can't remember who and she knows it could be a roommate of mine. She had warned me about have straight male roommates stating "If their hot and your horny drop and give em 50" Alice never believed that man and woman could be friends. She is admitting that the hormonal imbalance between the two is just too much.

She decided to cut her trip short and come help dig me out of this mess I was in. She was in Paris for a month to celebrate finals being over. Her mother-clothing designer that's big in Europe Alice plans to take over the family business with her twin sister Jane and brother Alec. Alice family is American but she has lived in Europe all her life. From what she tells me she feels like the black sheep, She doesn't really get along with Jane and Alec is indifferent to her.

As I waited outside the gates for her, I thought about how I was going to respond to Edward it had been three days since the email. He had sent another this morning asking if I had received the first and apologizing again. I had less than 4 days to come up with a plan as to what to do. Alice was staying with me until she her loft renovation was complete. Her parents had brought her a loft close to school Alice had wanted to redecorate before the following semester.

Once people started coming out the gate I started searching for her voice Alice was one of those types of people that you heard before you saw her. Just as I suspected I heard Alice tell someone not to step on buttercup (her dog). When saw me she squealed loudly you would have thought that she hadn't seen me in years. Her little frame came running towards me at the speed of light. She was small in statue and big in spirit.

"Where are your bags?"

"I had them mailed over you I would never trust airlines with my custom luggage. This is just to get me through tomorrow my bags should be here by than. We began to walk toward the car. I had parked in the deck because I wasn't exactly sure how long it would take to pack her up. Alice had a habit of over packing she brought tree of everything. Sometimes I think she has OCD.

" So how was your trip? I'm sorry that you had to leave early."

"It's okay my mother understood I'm going to go back in the beginning of August to help with the new line. I'm kinda happy you called."

"What's wrong?" I asked once we entered the car

"Its Jane I think she's trying to keep me out of the company."

"She can't do that right?"

"Technically no we each have the same amount of tock in the company. But since I'm always here, she's able to spend more time at the board meetings than I am. My father told me that him and mom are thinking about retiring in a couple years. Which leaves the company to us Alec never stands up to Jane leaving a 2 to 1 vote every time. I'm pretty sure that the board is scarred of her. Alice turned to look out the window as I pulled off.

"Ali it will be okay I'm sure your parents wouldn't let her take over"

Alice shook her head " Don't worry about me love. I asked if I could open a clothing store in settle. This would open new venues for the company.

"What did your parents say?"

" They didn't give me an answer I have to wait until go back in august."

" Sooooo has he called since the email?"

"Alice looked at with hint of shimmer in her eyes."

"No he sent another email say that he wanted to make sure I got the first email. Emmet asked me to pick him up from the air port but honestly I think he can take a cab."

"No " Alice shouted " You have to drive him its like a 45 minute ride from you air port to his home.

"SO " I said not getting what she was getting at.

"45 minutes of him being trapped in your car with no where to go." She huff

" Question him ask why he left see what he remember s."

" He must remember allot if he emailed me."

"You don't know that he could have been just as drunk as you who's to say that he remembers evening sleeping with you."

" He would remember believe me"

"Is he big?"

"ALICE!" I said holding extra hard to the staring wheel.

"What its been like for every since you've got laid. I tell you about all my quest"

And that she did Alice loved man and Men loved Alice its why she wants to start a male fashion line. Alice had only one serious relationship she never talked about what happened but I think Jane had something to do with it.

" Alice… yes he was… big and the sex was great but he left."

"You said he had to go out of town right?"

Yeah but he didn't leave a note, if it wasn't for the soreness and the 4 condom rappers"  
"4 condoms… damn that had to be the best sex of your life" she said shaking her head

"It was but I wouldn't have know if he hadn't left evidence."

"Don't worry were going to go shopping and get you the perfect outfit to pick up mister… what's his name?"

"Edward" I said taking the exit that lead to the mall.

"Edward… sounds like something pulled out of a Jane Alston novel . Well we will get you an outfit that makes Edward fall all over him self to get you the information you want."

And with that plan, we pulled in to the mall parking lot. It was the first time I wanted to go shopping.


	7. Sexy Interrogations Part 1

Chapter 6: Sexy Interrogations

*******Authors note ******

_Thanks for reading hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm going to come up with a schedule for when I will be posting up dates. I was thinking Sundays every other week would work. I started a new story and I'm thinking that I will post that one on apposing weeks that update will be Wednesdays. I'm writing a thesis so don't be mad if I can't update exactly when I say. I'm working it Enjoy Shout out to my Beta She's Awesome! _

*******Authors note ******

(August)

So I'm waiting outside of the Airport, for Edwards Plane to land I was about a half hour early because I didn't want to get caught in traffic, so I hit the road beat rush hour traffic up here. I was waiting in the visitors parking going over my line of question (Alice's idea not mine) I needed to stay on topic if I wanted answers to why Edward hadn't left a note. I had each question memorized and after spending half a day at the spa, I knew I looked great. I settled on a peach sundress that had a low V cut neckline and a cream cardigan. After much convincing, Alice and I were able to settle on an outfit we both could agree on.

(July)

"Bella your never going to find out anything in jeans you need a mini skirt" Alice said throwing garments in my hands as we walked around Macy's. We had been two other department stores in the last hour Alice walked through each rack looking for the right "confessions outfit." I was tired I had been up all day and Alice wouldn't stop to get coffee.

"Alice I would never wear a mini skirt put it back," I said handing her the skirt back.

" Bella you have great legs show them off"

"Alice I'm going to be in the car he's not going to see my legs!"

"Fine but don't come looking for me when you can't get any info"

"How about this?" I said picking up a spaghetti strap V-neck dress. It was peach and was on sale. It looked like something I would actually wear after this was over.

Alice turned around and lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Bella that's all you need a good push up bra and some make up" Alice snatched the dress and started moving towards the cashier. We walked over to Victoria Secret after eating at Baja.

" Do you need any assistance?" The sales clerk asked as we entered the Victoria secrets.

"No we're Pros at this thanks" Alice said walking away. This was true because Alice knew the floor plan to each store like the back of her hand. She's a friend with almost the entire team of store managers in the mall.

"Now let's see how about a skill thong?" Alice said going through the selections on the table.

"No thongs I don't want a piece of string between my cheeks. Why can't I just wear some boy shorts?" I said walking away from the table toward the clearance.

"Do you really want to be wearing boy shorts if you go back to the house for some one on one loving" she said walking behind me.

"Its that one on one loving that got me in this mess the first time. There will be NO sex okay!" I said going through the baskets of underwear

"But it was the best sex of your life when you where drunk"

"So?"

"You need to see if it's really that good sober it might have been a fluke. Think about it do you really want to give him this title with out having solid proof?"

"Alice seriously that's your advice!" I picked up some nude boy shorts and a matching bra and made my way over the register

"Please tell me your not wearing a bra with that dress"

"Why wouldn't I wear a bra Alice?"

"You don't need a bra just go with what you have on besides it looks great on you any way without it."

"No I'm not going braless," I said standing in line

"Well your not wearing a cardigan and a bra so pick one" Alice said stomping her foot and putting her hand on her hip.

"That's the stupidest thing I ever heard! Not wearing a bra will not get me my answers any faster." I said rolling my eyes at her

"Yes it will, he will be so focused on you breast he wont have time to think before he answers your questions."

"So my breasts are going to hypnotize him?" I said looking at her in bewilderment.

"Yes! That's why god gave us breast," Alice said

"I thought it was to feed the young" I joked with Alice; she had a complex about breast because she didn't have any. Alice never wore a bra unless she was meeting with her parents.

"Donate a cow there are few men who can turn down looking at a set of good breast you have good breast" Alice shouted at me. The ladies in front turned around.

"What are you looking at huh?" Alice said and then the women turned around.

"Look, I'll think about it" I said still waiting over the course of the transaction we discussed the benefits of a bra. After a long lecture, Alice talked me out of a bra.

(August)

I sat in my car waiting to see if I could run across Edward. I was nervous of what he might tell me. That night is still a blur and I would hate to find out that I am the reason that he didn't stay. What if I was a bad lay? He wouldn't do it 4 times if it was bad would he? There's no way of knowing…maybe this was a bad idea. I began the car to get ready to leave and then I stopped. I deserve to know why he left despite his reasoning. He didn't even have the decency to leave a note or phone number where I could reach him.

People started coming out of the airport I couldn't find him at first in the sea of people and then I locked eyes a pair of emerald eyes that I had not seen in 3 months.

"Fuck he's still fine."


	8. Sexy Interrogations Part 2

Chapter 7: Sexy Interrogations Part II

*******Authors note ******

_Thanks for reading hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm writing a thesis so and it's killing me. I'm already at 50 pages and that is just the first few chapters. Updates will be slow for the next couple of week until a major break but until the just know that, I'm writing even if I don't post it. I'm working I out Enjoy Shout out to my Beta She's Awesome! _

*******Authors note ******

Recap

What if I was a bad lay? He wouldn't do it 4 times if it was bad would he? There's no way to know…maybe this was a bad idea. I began the car to get ready to leave and then I stopped. I deserve to know why he left despite his reasoning. He didn't even have the decency to leave a note or phone number where I could reach him.

People started coming out of the airport I couldn't find him at first in the sea of people and then I locked eyes a pair of emerald eyes that I had not seen in 3 months.

"Fuck he's still fine."

"No!..." Alice yelled as I opened the door to the apartment Edward was right behind me with his bags.

"But Alice we would be so good together." Emmett said as he followed Alice around the kitchen.

"Emmett your 3 times my size you would break me if we had sex No!... Alice said walking in to the living room from the kitchen. She jumped on the couch and sat Indian style on the sofa.

"In theory we would be good together…" she said looking in to his eyes… "However I'm not risking my health over a good lay its just wrong!" … She said looking up at a pouty Emmett  
" What the hell are they going on about?" Edward whispered to me. Neither Alice nor Emmett realized that we were back.

"I have no clue" I said looking at him we made is way in to the room as Alice Held

" Emmett you a bear, I'm a Chiwawa… there will be no bear backing okay!" Alice yelled jumping off the couch

" But Alice"

"No… just no" she said running right in to Edward and me almost knocking us down. Edward had to catch me before I fell. Alice looked unaffected by the whole thing.

"Bella thank god your back it been like 3 hours" Then she looked Edward up and down and just stared at him

" Why is she staring at me?" he asked me

"You better have a good excuse for the stunt you pulled or I will be castrating you myself." and with that she gabbed my hand and pulled me towards my room.

When we enter the room she locked the door and turned to me

"Spill missy it is only a 45 minutes drove from the airport you have been gone 3 hours and 19 minutes." She said looking at her watch

"What was that thing with Emmett?"

"Don't you try and change the subject?" she said as she walked over to my bed sitting on it

"I said first" she said crossing her arms

"Yes but your story is short than mine I'm going to forget to ask you later." I said taking off my shoes and laying a cross the bed

"Just tell me already Alice"

"Emmett wants to have sex with me" she said laid back on the bed looking up at the ceiling

" He What!" I said looking over at her

" He said he wants to shag with Tinker Bell"

"You can't be serious Alice that is a bad idea…" I said sitting up looking at her

" I know he could easily kill me I can't even see above his belt buckle" she said looking me in the eye

"Alice his my roommate" Alice rolled her eyes

"So you shagged your roommate that worked out, and they're only your roommate for another 2 weeks your moving or did you forget?"

I lay back down and then turned to Alice. To say I'm surprised would be an under statement men loved Alice. She possessed something most women didn't have.

"So tell me what happed," She said rolling on her side

"Since you didn't kill he and he was giving you the lets fuck face he must be forgiven"

"He was not giving me the lets fuck face"

"I know the fuck face I've seen it in many different countries don't argue about it just tell me what happen? Was he sentimental? Did you yell? Was there hot sex in the car?..." she turned her full body towards me

"Well no he has sex hair you don't… oh did he give you fellatio in the back of the car?" she was almost jumping on the bed as she the wheels in her head began to turn.

"Alice! Do you want me to tell you the story or not?" She shock her head zipped her mouth and throw away the key.

"It started after I first saw him"

"Fuck he's still fine." I said smoothing my dress. I walked over to the passenger side of the car and waited to catch his eyes. It took him a minute but when I did, he smiled at me almost instantly.

"Hey Bella thank you so much" he said looking in to my eyes

"No problem the trunk is open you can put your things in there." He had a duffle bag and a backpack. I walked over in to the drivers' side and got in. Edward Looked great; He wore a pair dark faded jean and a white V-neck T-shirt and a pair of puma sneakers. He smelled like Axe body wash, He looked a little tan but its hard to say I haven't seen him in 3 months. 3 months no call after hot sex, I didn't need to be falling again I need answer.

"who does he think he is" I said looking out the window I waited until he was in the car in buckled up. Then I pulled off. Me Alice both agree that I should wait until we where out of the air port area it gave the allusion that there was no where to go.

"So how was your summer Bella?" Edward said turning towards me.

"It was good my internship is over in at the end of the month how was your trip?"

" It was good I was able to make some major break troughs" he sighed and looked out the window.

"I was able to do so much needed thinking".

He turned and looked at me. I had nothing to say to that I felt that he wasn't just talking about general thinking however, we were not passed the air port and I had practiced what I was going to say for hours. Neither of us said anything for a well. Once I passed the lasted airport sign, I took a deep breath…

"Why did you leave" "I'm sorry for leaving" We said at the same time. We just looked at each other for a moment.

"Why did you leave" I said looking over at him but not taking my eyes off the road.

"I'm sorry for leaving" he said he ran his hands throw his hair.

"I'm in to repeating myself" I said looking over at him

He seemed to not want to answer so I took the next exit to the National Park.

"Where are we going?" He said looking straight at me.

I pulled in to a parking place and turned the car off. I took out the keys and got out the car and walked towards the benches (I didn't want a repeat of the Chris Brown and Rihanna: I really don't know Edward like that.) Edward Got out the car and walked over to me as I sat on top of the picnic tables with my arms crossed.

"I only have a couple of weeks before I move out of the loft and I don't want to regret anything. Why did you leave?"

Edward stood in front of me with his hands in his pocket. He was rocking on his toes looking at me.

"Do you think that night as a mistake?" He said running his hands through his hair.

Before I could answer, he whispered "I don't"

"What?"

"I don't think of that night as a mistake and I didn't want to reject me." He walked over and sat by me on the picnic table. And looked out at the sea of parking tables.

"How much about that night do you remember?"

"Not much… Most of It but its still fuzzy" I said shaking my head looking at him.

"I only had two beers and shot of vodka I remember everything about that night." He said looking me straight in the eye

"Everything?" I said as my heart rate accelerated. Edward looked like he was about to eat me there was a defined level of lust on his face that I never saw before.

"I had been staring at you the whole night. It's hard to talk to you sometimes you're so busy and you make me nervous. I wanted to ask you out but I was always afraid you would say no because we lived together. Jasper and you had been dancing he tried to fill you up and then we got in to it. When I tried to get you off the dance floor you got mad. You said that I had to dance with you if I wanted to be around because you weren't seating on the bench…." He signed running his hand through his head

" We started dancing you made a comment about liking my eyes and then I kissed you. Jasper can over we got into it again. You started crying because we were arguing and we took you home" He said looking me in my eye.

"When I woke up I wanted to talk to you… explain what happened but I was scarred that you would say it was a mistake and everything about it was so perfect I didn't want it to be a mistake."

"You left without even goodbye why wouldn't I have thought it was a mistake?"

"I no I messed up but your all I have been thinking about since I was gone. I know you not that type of girl who just makes out with guys and I don't want to be just another guy to you."

" How can I trust you? How do I know you wont do the same thing again?"

"There is no place that I want to be than beside you" he said standing in front of me.

" I want to be with you" He picked up my hands and kissed both of them. I would be lying if I said I hadn't been thinking about him as well. I think about him constantly. More likely, like that night but I didn't know what to do. What do I do? I need Alice right now she would know.

"Let me think about it" I said looking at his chest. I could look in his eyes the penetration only would have made me cave.

"And that's what happened" I said as I lay on my bed. True to her word, Alice didn't interrupt me as I told her the story. She looked at the ceiling, and then turned to me.

"Why the fuck would you go to the woods to talk to him… hmm? He would ate and killed you."

"Alice his not a vampire and we couldn't argue in the car."

"How do you feel about him?"

"I don't know… I said looking up at ceiling. I don't know what to do"

"I think you should give him a chance he sounds sincere, beside this is the best sex of your life you should see where it leads"

"but he left and if we didn't live together there is no guaranty he would have ever contacted me" I said getting off the bed

" He would have besides do you really want to walk a way and not have tried?"

*******Authors note ******

So what do you think? Did you like Edwards excuse?

_There will probably not be another up date until next month. Once this semester is over, I will have more time to up date. Just so you know this was meant to be a short story so expect only another couple of chapters._


End file.
